


Training Session

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Qrow being a mentor, Training Session, bird dad and farm son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: Having to learn how to fight, Qrow trains Oscar, having them spar a little.





	Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick piece I wrote tonight. I got the idea for a sparring scene and wanted to write it (cause I do want to see more training scenes with Oscar).

“Come on kid, you gotta hit me at least once.” Qrow teased, walking back, swaying back and forth avoiding swings from the cane. He brought his arm up, blocking a swing from the side. “And me blocking doesn’t count.” He smirked down at him. 

Oscar huffed, pulling back, a small look of annoyance peeking out from under his bangs. Qrow just continued to smirk down at him, planting a hand on his hip. 

_ “You know he’s acting like this to get under your skin?” _ Ozpin echoed in Oscar’s head.  _ “A classic tactic of his.” _

“Really?” Oscar huffed, “I couldn’t really tell when he does it  **_every time we train._ ** ” He grit his teeth, muttering out the last part. 

_ “You just have to keep your focus on your techniques. If you’re so used to him doing it, it shouldn’t distract you that much.”  _ Ozpin said. Oscar just glowered at the floor. 

“Hey, hey,” Qrow snapped his fingers in front of Oscar’s face, “ain’t got all day, if you’ve got a new plan let’s see it already. I hear you talking to him.”

Snapping his head up, Oscar took ready position again, the cane held in front of him. Qrow laxed, exhaling and taking ready position himself; at least sort of. He stood very loose, hands at his sides, waiting for the kid to attack. 

_ “You don’t have a plan at all.” _ Ozpin commented. 

_ “Well, I can least pretend I do.” _ Oscar shot back in his head. 

_ “Well,”  _ Ozpin retorted,  _ “Go for a lower attack to start. You’ve been sticking to higher attacks, so it could throw him off. And your height can give an advantage to that.” _

Oscar took a short breath, adjusting his grip. His right foot trailing back, preparing to move forward and strike, body crouching down every so slightly. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Qrow towering above him. 

Oscar lunged forward, swinging the cane at Qrow’s legs. Qrow, already reading the move, stepped back with a little hop, avoiding it. Oscar brought the cane back the other way, into a diagonal strike up. Qrow bent forward, ducking under it, another step back as Oscar stepped forward. Pivoting, Oscar brought the cane back around, another diagonal strike, this time down. Qrow simply moved to the side, out of the way.

“Too slow, kid.” Qrow laughed.

 The cane down at his side, where Qrow stood, Oscar swung into a cross-strike at his middle. Qrow just stepped back again, one hand hovering over the cane as it came across, almost like he was pushing it away. Pivoting again, Oscar turned around, bringing the cane straight down. Already prepared again, Qrow easily avoided it stepping. Just as the cane hit the ground, Qrow had moved back forward, stepping onto the cane with one foot, trapping it. He turned, landing a square kick into Oscar’s chest, sending him flying back onto the ground, dropping the cane where it was trapped under Qrow’s foot. 

Oscar pushed himself up, rubbing his chest, groaning. 

“It’s supposed to be you hitting me, kid.” Qrow called. 

“Yeah, and I doubt that’s ever going to happen.” Oscar replied, getting up. “And trying to make a plan didn’t seem to work.”

“Can’t plan too much,” Qrow said, slipping his foot under the cane, kicking it up into his hands, “otherwise you become predictable.” He held the cane up, the handle level with his eyes, looking over it. His eyes flashed down to Oscar. “For example…..” Suddenly, he swung the cane down. 

With a yelp, Oscar jumped out the way to side, dodging it. Confused, he looked back up at Qrow, the expression asking to explain. 

“Now how’d you know to move that way to avoid the strike?” 

“Well, uh….” Oscar rubbed the back of his head.

Qrow tapped the top of is head with the cane, “Don’t overthink it. What in the moment that I swung made you think to move the way you did? What’d you notice?”

Oscar stood thinking for a moment, thumb resting under his chin. “Hm, well, the angle of your body. It was turned to the side, and your hand-your arm was already holding it up high, so by that I uh……..”

“You determined the action and where the strike would be aimed.” Qrow finished for him. “You read me, your opponent, and acted accordingly.” He handed the cane to Oscar. “And that’s what I did to you. You tried to plan too much and let it show to me, so avoiding everything you did was simple.”

“Wait, like what?” Oscar asked.

“You pulled your foot back after first going into your ready position.” Qrow pointed down at him. “A tell that you were going to push off with that foot and you placed the cane to that side as well, so I could tell which way you were going to swing. And then, I knew it was a low strike by how you crouched slightly.”

“But then what about the rest of it?”

“That was just reading it one after another;predicting your moves. No matter what, attacks will flow a pattern for their efficiency and strength. So naturally, for example, every time you turned, I could tell you were going to before you did it, because of how you already had your body turned when striking.” 

Oscar sighed, dropping his arms to his sides, “How am I supposed to be unpredictable then? None of what you said makes sense.”

“You know how to play chess right?” Qrow asked.

“Uh yeah,” Oscar answered, “I played it with my Aunt sometimes.”

“Okay, so the battlefield is the board, and you are all the pieces and your options in a fight. You following me?”Qrow started.

“I guess so.” Oscar replied.

“When you play chess you try to be however many steps ahead of the other player, while at the same time paying attention to their moves. That’s what it means to have plan, but not let them know what it is; like when you set up a trap to distract away from the real move you’re going to make.” 

“That makes more sense, sort of.” Oscar rubbed the back of his head. “But how do I learn to do that?”

“You’re still learning forms and techniques, so with time and practice, the more you’ll catch on and it’ll all start becoming second nature.” Qrow answered. “So, with that in mind, let’s try again.”

Qrow stood back in front of Oscar. “Try to hit me.”

Rearing determination, Oscar raised the cane up again, this time fully in front of him. He didn’t move yet, his stance fidgeting and shifting.

“Make your move already.” Qrow ordered. “The more you wait, the more you overthink, and the less chance you have.”

Oscar lunged forward, trying to pay attention to the angle of his body as he moved. He swung, a simple strike down, Qrow sidestepping it and the next after it. Swing after swing hitting nothing but air. Qrow blocked several with his arms, easily batting them away. 

_ “You’re not going to get anywhere at this rate.” _ Ozpin sighed

_ “Hey, i’ve got at least one idea.” _ Oscar tried to pitch in his head. He swung down diagonally, Qrow dodging to his left side. As the cane came down, Oscar pivoted, letting go of his right hand on the cane. With a flick, just as he began to turn, he flipped the cane into a reverse grip. He swung out with it, completing the turn. 

He missed.

Quickly, but a little surprised, Qrow ducked, stepping out of the way. Turning quickly again, Oscar switched the grip back, both hands on the cane again as he pushed off, lunging forward for a strike straight down. 

The attack was fast, but Qrow was still faster. Before the cane came all the way down, a hand was around his arm and another slipping under his shoulder. Suddenly the room was spinning upside down as Oscar felt himself thrown over Qrow’s shoulder. He landed on his side, breaking the fall, just as Qrow had taught him in another session, but he still landed hard; the air leaving his lungs for a moment. 

“Ahhh…..” Oscar groaned, laying on the ground, trying to get up. 

“You finished?” Qrow asked. “That all you got?”

Pushing himself up, Oscar grabbed the cane from where he dropped it, quickly springing back into action. He pulled the cane back, running forward, thrusting it straight out as he got near. 

Once again, it failed. 

Qrow pivoted, right out his line of sight. One hand grabbed his wrist, the other grabbing the base of his neck. He was pulled forward, and then pushed to the ground, slamming hard onto the floor, the grips holding him down. The hand grabbed at the wrist held the cane. There was no way to counter. 

“Owww……” Oscar grumbled. “What the heck did you just do?”

“Simple technique,” Qrow answered, “Used against knife attacks. Taking the momentum of the person coming at you to force them to the ground and disarming them. I’ll teach you it later.” Slowly, Qrow let go, releasing him. 

“Ugh,” Oscar rolled onto his back. “There’s no way i’m ever going to land a hit on you. You’re an old pro-”

“Hey, i’m not old!”

“You’re a pro, and i’m the level 0 rookie.” Oscar continued. “It’s impossible.”

“Takes time,” Qrow squatted down next to him, “Everybody was once where you’re at now, but the more you fight with me, the more you’ll only get better. You had a couple of close ones there.” Oscar looked over at him, skeptical, an eyebrow raised. 

“Look,” Qrow began, “you’re catching on really quick just like Oz said, and the more we do this, the more you’ll start to see just how much you’re improving.” He reached out tossling Oscar’s hair. “You’re still the pinecone, but soon you’ll grow into the pinetree.”

“Really?” Oscar looked at him deadpan at the pun. 

“What? It’s a good metaphor.” Qrow started to push himself up. 

“Hey, hang on a second.” Oscar called, still laying on his back. 

Qrow crouched back down. “Yeah, what’s up?”

 

_ WHAP _

 

Qrow fell over, clutching the top of his head. “Ow, what the-?!”

“Gotcha~” Oscar smirked at him, sitting up, cane resting in front from where he swung it. 

“That doesn’t count!”

“It totally does!”

“Nope!”

“It was a hit!”

“That was a cheap shot!”

“You take cheap shots all the time!”

“I do not!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic! I love writing for Qrow and Oscar and felt good to write something simple and short while working on other works~


End file.
